Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation
Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation - or EIWF - was the very first e-fed Gemini Drake attended. In July of 2001, after first setting up a geocities account and putting in his interests, he was e-mailed by the owner, Psycho - real name Chris - to join. After getting his invitation to join, he began to ask other people around to join, too. There was a show every Monday and Friday, with a pay-per-view event every other weekend. Results were done via the ZeusPro system. The federation was known to being unfair to the people on the roster, and unless they were best friends or stroking the ego of Psycho, no one would get a shot at anything or have a match. It was shut down twice, once in January 2002 when the entire roster left under the guidance of Gemini Drake and his friend, John, then another time in July 2002 when there was no federation activity in weeks. After the EIWF closed its doors, Gemini and co. went to different e-feds, like the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (WWF), Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), and Attitude Wrestling Federation (AWF). Alumni Roster Male Roster *'Psycho' - Psycho Drop (Springboard Leg Drop), Deadly Deathlock (Guillotine Choke) *'Krazy Kid '- Krazy Swanton (Swanton Bomb) *'The Undertaker' - Tombstone Piledriver, Choke Slam *'Kane - 'Tombstone Piledriver, Choke Slam *'Gemini Drake' - Gemini Splitter (Diamond Cutter), Celestial Fire (Cobra Clutch Slam) *'Kurt Angle' - Angle Slam, Ankle Lock *'Max Turner' - Screwdriver *'Scott Whiteman' - Whiteman Bomb (Super Sitdown Powerbomb), Insanitation (Sharpshooter to Crossface) *'Jared "The Perfect One" Matulevich' - Perfect-plex (Fisherman Suplex), Perfect Bomb (Powerbomb) *'Madcow' - Mad Cow Disease (DDT) *'Shawn Michaels' - Sweet Chin Music *'Meeko' - Meeko Bomb (Triple Powerbomb), Meeko Driver (Vertebreaker) *'Hades' - Psycho Driver (Reverse Death Valley Driver) *'"Stunning" Stevie Nelson/The Demon' - Stunning Stunner, Demon Bomb *'X-Cutioner' - X-Cutioner Piledriver (Cradle Tombstone Piledriver) *'Slappy' - Slappyjack (Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster) *'John Hawley' - Super Kick, Ankle Lock, Angle Slam *'Mark Little' - Moonsault, Ha Hey (Book End) *'Cletus B. Grizzly' - Beaver Dam (STF) *'Ted Guthrie' - Soul Eater (Reverse Suplex into Powerslam) *'Z-Pac' - Fire Thunder Driver *'Adam Tayeh' - Pedigree *'Lyfe' - Dysthymia (Lifting Spinning DDT) *'Ron Popeil' - Set-It-And-Forget-It (Diamond Cutter) *'Adrian Pollack' - Spear *'Chaos Kid' - Fear Factor (Sitdown Facebuster) *'Zenkai' - Dragon's Shadow (Lifting DDT into a facebuster), Dragonsault (Springboard Moonsault) *'Sean Bull' - Scissors Kick, Guillotine Leg Drop *'Ethan Frost' - Frost Bite (Shining Wizard), Fire and Brimstone (Double Chicken Wing Stretch) *'Homoushi' - Banzai Drop *'Psycho Beast' - DDT *'Hash' - Falcon Arrow *'Brian Moore' - Diamond Dust *'Kronic' - Kronic Bomb' (Spinning Reverse Powerbomb) *'"Bugs Bunny"' - Springboard Leg Drop *'"Elmer Fudd"' - Sitdown Powerbomb *'Steve Mitts' - MGMF (Emerald Fusion) *'Zack Degeneres' - Degenerizer (Pedigree) *'Mr. McQuality' - Stunner *'Krimson' - Frog Splash, Choke Slam *'Tajiri' - Buzzsaw Kick, Poison Mist *'"Stone Cold" Steve Austin' - Stone Cold Stunner *'Goldberg' - Jackhammer, Spear *'The Rock' - Rock Bottom, ''The People's Elbow *'Billy Gunn' - Fame Asser *'"Road Dogg" Jesse James' - Pumphandle Drop *'X-Pac' - X-Factor *'Taz' - Tazmission, Tazplex *'Raven' - Evenflow DDT *'Faarooq' - Dominator *'Bradshaw' - Clothesline from Hell *'Chris Jericho' - Lion Tamer, Lionsault *'Chris Benoit' - Crippler Crossface, Diving Headbutt *'Booker T' - Scissors Kick, Book End *'Paul Heyman' *'Mike Awesome' - Awesome Bomb *'Rhyno' - The Gore *'Edge' - Spear, Impaler DDT *'Christian' - Unprettier *'Triple H' - Pedigree *'Justin Credible' - That's Incredible *'Jeff Hardy' - Swanton Bomb *'Matt Hardy '- Twist of Fate *'Rob Van Dam' - Five Star Frog Splash *'Lance Storm' - Canadian Maple Leaf (Single Leg Crab), Super Kick *'The Hurricane' - Eye of the Hurricane, Vertebreaker *'Brian Adams' - Full Nelson Slam, High Time (Choke Slam) *'Bryan Clark' - Meltdown (Pumphandle Power Slam), High Time (Choke Slam) *'Diamond Dallas Page' - Diamond Cutter *'Test' - Pumphandle Slam, Big Boot, Test Elbow Drop *'Billy Kidman' - Shooting Star Press, Kid Krusher *'Ultimate Warrior' - Big Splash, Military Press Slam Female Roster *'Christina Ittner' - Chick Kick, Springboard Bulldog *'Meredith' - Meredith Driver (Jumping Tornado DDT), Spank It! (Spanking) *'Ivory' - Poison Ivory (Sitdown Facebuster), Samoan Driver *'Fluisa' - Feel the Burn (Last Ride), Banzai Drop *'Mahalia Pendragon' - Pendragonrana (Dragonrana), Dragon Claw (Claw Hold) *'Stephanie McMahon' - Billion Dollar Slap *'Lita' - Moonsault, Twist of Fate *'Rain' - Rain Storm (Corkscrew Moonsault) *'Cory' - Twist of Fate *'Daffney' - Frankenscreamer (Frankensteiner) *'Debra' *'Stacy Keibler' *'Bodacia' - Lap Dance (Somersault Leg Drop), Torture Rack *'Mighty Molly' - Molly-Go-Round *'Alanna Reynolds' - Powerbomb/Death Valley Driver Combo *'Madam Shoes' - Twist of Fate *'Paige' - Blockbuster, Paige Turner (Michinoku Driver) *'Leah Cox' *'Doris' - Crippler Crossface *'Nora' - Burning Hammer, Nora Drop (Flapjack) *'Ashley Sowinski' - Ecstacy (Jumping Senton) Title Histories EIWF World Championship EIWF Intercontinental Championship EIWF European Championship EIWF Hardcore Championship *This title had a rule where it was defended 24 hours a day, 7 days a week as long as someone had a referee with them at all times. EIWF Tag Team Championships } |- |Bugs Bunny & Elmer Fudd |1 |October 8, 2001 |7 |EIWF Arena |Monday Night Mayhem | |- |The Hardy Boyz |2 |October 15, 2001 |91 |EIWF Arena |EIWF Death Penalty | |- | style="text-align: center;"|'VACATED' | style="text-align: center;"| - |January 14, 2002 | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | |- |The Hardy Boyz | 3 |June 21, 2002 |1 | EIWF Arena | Friday Night Fury | |- | style="text-align: center;"|'VACATED' | style="text-align: center;"| - |June 22, 2002 | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | |- |Team Canada | 1 |July 4, 2002 |2 | EIWF Arena | Friday Night Fury | |- | style="text-align: center;"|'VACATED' | style="text-align: center;"| - |July 6, 2002 | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | style="text-align: center;"| - | |} EIWF Women's Championship EIWF Light Heavyweight Championship EIWF Submission Championship Stables and Teams *'The Ministry' - The Undertaker, Kane, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Lita, Mahalia, Raven, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho *'Team Incredible' - Psycho, Krazy Kid, Chaos Kid, Psycho Beast, Madcow, Edge, Booker T, Tajiri *'The Acolytes' - Faarooq and Bradshaw *'Team Xtreme' - Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Rain, Cory *'Dark Carnival' - Ted Guthrie, Taz, Christian *'Hardy Boyz' - Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy *'The WWF Rebellion' - Gemini Drake, John Hawley, Mr. McQuality, Max Turner, Scott Whiteman, Meredith, Ivory, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, Homoushi, Bodacia, Ted Guthrie, Taz, Christian, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Shawn Michaels, Ron Popeil, Adrian Pollack, Brian Moore, Hash, Meeko, Mark Little, Fluisa, Madam Shoes, Leah Cox, Ashley Sowinski, Stephanie McMaho'n', Brian Adams, Bryan Clark, The Demon (ex-communicated) *'New Age Outlaws' - Billy Gunn and Road Dogg *'D-Generation X' - Shawn Michaels, Triple H, X-Pac, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn *'New Bloods' - X-Cutioner, Madam Shoes, Diamond Dallas Page, Rob Van Dam, Stephanie McMahon *'Dragon Circle' - Mahalia, Zenkai, Daffney *Max Turner and Nora *Scott Whiteman and Ivory *'Perfect Event' - Jared Matulevich, Hades, Meredith *'Kronik' - Brian Adams, Bryan Clark *'The Nightmares' - "Stunning" Stevie Nelson, Scott Whiteman, Ivory Pay-Per-View Events *'August:' War *'September:' Destruction (for WWF invasion), Uprising *'October:' Death Penalty *'November:' Blood Bath *'December:' Final Countdown Current Project Gemini Drake is currently trying to reenact several different events from this e-fed into the WWE '13 game on the PlayStation 3. However, because of certain drawbacks, such as no intergender matches, some may not make it in without hacking. This new project is entitled "The History of the EIWF", a ten part documentary hosted by Gemini Drake and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game Category:Gemini Drake Category:2013 Release